Lost City - Day 24
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 24 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 24 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same as before |before = Lost City - Day 23 |after = Lost City - Day 25 |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Difficulty *Relic Hunter Zombies are a main threat because they can end up getting very close to the flowers. Infi-nut's force field or Blover can help. *Excavator Zombies are also a threat because they can dig up the front defenses, making zombies advance towards the flowers easily. *Imp Porters can set up tents rather close to the flowers, so try to defeat them before they reach Gold Tiles. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = 5 5 |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Parachute Rain! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 |note5 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 4 2 4 |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie10 = 2 4 2 4 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Red Stinger **A.K.E.E. **Primal Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Blover #At the beginning of the level, plant at least three or four Sunflowers. #When the Excavator and Parasol Zombie duo arrive, plant two A.K.E.E.'s and one Red Stinger on that row. If you do not have enough sun, try to stall the Excavator Zombie with some extra cheap plants, like Celery Stalker. #When the first ambush of Lost Pilot Zombies arrive, if you do not already have your defenses set up, you should stall some of them with Primal Wall-nuts or kill some of them with Celery Stalkers. #Blow away any Bug Zombies with Blover. #Always be prepared with your Primal Wall-nuts because Relic Hunter Zombies will swing past some of your defenses. Place an extra Primal Wall-nut or put Plant Food on Primal Wall-nut if the situation is tense enough. #Imp Porters are a threat, as they can set up their tents. Kill them with Celery Stalker before they reach the Gold Tiles. #Use Mower Launch if the level gets tense. Gallery Lost City - Day 24 1.png|First flag by Lost City - Day 24 2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 24 3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Lc24.png|By LostCity24.png|By IMG_0058.PNG|By LCD24EASY.png|Completed with ease, by LC - Day 24 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 24 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Boost plants.png|By lc24.png|Completed by Screenshot_2016-09-18-17-53-56.png|By SOLC24.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 24 Plants vs. Zombies 2 A.K.E.E., Red Stinger and Endurian - Lost City Day 24 (Ep.226)|By Trivia *There is a modified version of this level in the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. How would you rate Lost City - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)